ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alkyoneus
Strategy on SMN solo moved here, written by User:Bekisa :*Solo by a 75SMN/WHM. Carby pull away to safe spot -- I use the stairs between Pallas floor and Enkelados. ** Important! Keep "/blockaid on" because RMT or anyone else can cure you to drop your claim in between summoning from initial Carby pull when hate is thin if you have to release links. ** After Carby pull, I summon Fenrir first to Lunar Cry for eva/acc down on Alky. When Fenrir is going down use the Carby pull method again to run to a safe spot resummon not linking Gigas or bats on you. If you run low on MP, use Carby only to regen your MP slowly. Be prepared for a decent length fight; bring Yagudo Drink and Ethers if you want to speed things up. Using Astral Flow near the start is a good idea to save MP (no, don't use an Astral Flow Bloodpact, just use it for 0mp avatar cost). You may or may not need these depending on how the fight goes but better to be safe than sorry. It's worth it. --Wayka 19:25, 19 February 2007 (EST) --Jonladley 16:36, 3 April 2008 (UTC) corrected spelling of strategy Who added that bad picture what is blury? Can we have a better one? Thanks ~Shadowlina~ Testimonials *Soloable by (jobs listed without their level are @ 75): *DNC, /thf /sam /nin etc. with evasion setup *THF *BLM *MNK *NIN/DNC - Slow, Blind, Para him. Cure your self as needed, if you have TP use Blade: Kamu! Easy as pie. As for armor eva helps, but i don't use it much! *RDM *PUP *BLU - I tryed to solo with my 75 Blue Mage and it wasnt an easy fight and my gear and merits were by no means good. Used a scorpion harness and Scouter's Rope for when waiting on Recast and a few Yag drinks so if your going to do it on Blu be well equiped and ready. *SMN, /whm /rdm /sch *DRG, /mage (skilled player + healing type Wyvern) *SAM, /dnc /nin /thf /war(skilled player + Meikyo Shisui) (Also done without 2 hour, but with Signal Pearl) (If you play it safe on /DNC with Seigan + Third Eye, an Evasion setup, and minimal weaponskills during the fight in order to conserve TP, it's a pretty easy fight without NPC or 2hr needed. I usually Desperate Flourished and kite him through Mighty Strikes in order to avoid higher damage or outside of its 2hr if I get cought in a tough spot with my HP and Third Eye recast.) *PLD, /rdm (/dnc is most likely quite possible, but haven't tried, /nin may be as well) *BST/NIN, Used Signal Pearl but wasn't needed. Used one CC to pull past gigas incase links, didnt get any. Continued to fight with CC until it died, then called another. tanked with shadows after every WS until down, then used snarl. *dnc/nin works very well did it with 0 problems with a high evasion build *Duo'd by 71PLD/33DNC (No Joyeuse) and 60RDM/THF. Very intense fight. Pulled Alky to stairs and had to kite a few times with Desperate Flourish when low on HP/MP. PLD use Reprisal and Sentinel during Mighty Strikes. Flash whenever available and try to Shield Bash/Rampart TP moves to cut down damage taken. RDM was unable to land any debuffs with capped enfeebling magic and elemental staves, so should focus on healing and refreshing. PLD should also save up TP before trading buckler. Long fight, but can be done. Ariyon 16:55, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd by NIN & MNK quick easy fight. *(SMN/RDM & MNK/NIN) or (SMN/RDM & SAM/THF). * duo'd THF/NIN RDM/WHM was a joke Nyxx26 06:08, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd easily by NIN/THF in eva build using nin enfeebs *Solo'd Fairly Easily by a PUP/WAR with eva build. wasn't a difficult fight..and fought pallas a little before i did this fight, which i thought was a bit easier. Basic strat for him as a pup, was to keep auto at a distance for infinate mp, basically if you let auto get hit, it can be a pain gettin him back to 100% for a deactivate/full mp.... so that is key. fight took bout 10min wasnt really dangerous by any means, just need to becareful.~~ Degs/Phoenix Server ~~ *Alkyoneus is MUCH easier to solo as DRG75/WHM37 than Pallas. Just Super Jump when he 2hr's, as long as you have Wyrm Armet you'll be fine. *Solo regularly as 75PUP/DNC or 75PUP/NIN with Soulsoother Shadechaos 21:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Video K3IdI4oJTZo Drop Rate Seriously guys, when updating any drops on drop rate you must update ALL of them. Because of this we are seeing no updates on the gill dropped and we have 200 some-whad more reports on the Alky bracelets than anything else. --Damonmensch 16:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) A note on drop rates... http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/FFXIclopedia:Drop_Rate_Policy Speifically #5 The way drops are being recorded is perfectly fine. --Slonkey 02:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Gil amount Recieved 209 gil solo, without Gilfinder or Treasure Hound Kupower in effect. I really don't know if this is his max or minimum amount, so not going to edit main page with this information. Was a depressingly low amount for the fight compared to most NMs of his same level. --Uchitoru 04:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC)